


Multi-Tasking

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Borderline-Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny proves the old adage is true... men really cannot multi-task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Tasking

The phone was ringing off the hook; there was suspicious looking smoke coming from the stove and the baby wouldn’t stop crying.

"I can only do one thing at once," Danny growled.

He decided the phone could wait, if it was important whoever it was would leave a message. The baby was getting on his nerves, so he ran into the bedroom, grabbed the sprog and threw it in the bath, before rushing back into the kitchen where a small fire was threatening to start.

"You might want to put that out," Tim pointed out.

"I’m trying," Danny muttered through gritted teeth, grabbing a fire extinguisher and putting out the fire. "There," he breathed when the house was once again silent.

"Erm, Danny?" Tim said hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"I think the baby’s drowned."

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed, just as a message appeared on the screen, telling him the police were arresting him for murder and child abuse. "Great, I even suck at being a SIM character."

Tim smiled and kissed his forehead. "At least you can reset it and Dan? This time, try not to kill our child please."


End file.
